


New Years

by AdiosToreadorable



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Angst?, I am stupid, Implied Relationships, M/M, New Years, Smut, This Is STUPID, idk - Freeform, whooP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-07
Updated: 2015-12-07
Packaged: 2018-05-05 11:23:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5373527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdiosToreadorable/pseuds/AdiosToreadorable
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's New Years, everyone's drunk, and Gamzee and Tavros make out. (And a little bit more)</p><p>(I'm hella shitty at summaries but here's a new years smut even tho it's a bit early)</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Years

**Author's Note:**

> How do people just casually write smut like this shit was so hard (no pun intended) Like I had to take breaks and shit. Yeah this is probably really terrible so constructive criticism is welcome. (I feel like it was kinda rushed like oop they're kissing and now they're fucking whelp and there wasn't enough feelings? Like they just had sex and thats it. So do help. I also feel it was too short but it's almost 3am :/) Anyways this fic was inspired? idk really I was just listening to this song and then the idea popped up so here's a link to the song. it's really popular so you've probably heard it before and are tired of it but it goes with the fic p well (and I just really like it ok). anyways here u go
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GCdwKhTtNNw&list=RDEMZ0cOGJpu9DZBJbbhIvYePg&index=1

You are Tavros Nitram and you are beginning to really regret this. You look at the long line in front of you and sigh, looking towards your friends. They were all talking with excitement, their breaths coming out as a light fog in the cold December air. Aradia and Dave were trying to get Equius, Karkat, and Sollux more excited instead of being in their usual grumpy moods while Gamzee laughed at their antics next to you. Despite the way the three of them acted you could tell they were glad to be here. You knew they had waited for New Years specifically to be able to go to this club. All drinks were half off and you could get in for free this night only. A deal you all could afford. It was one of the few times you were all off from work and responsibilities. It was a night where you could all be reckless teenagers again instead of twenty something year olds with student debt that none of you would probably ever be able to pay off. It was night for them to have fun and you should be able to have fun too, you remind yourself over and over. You can’t help but feel nervous, however. 

You never did well in big crowds. You tended to stutter when talking to strangers and there were too many scenarios you could come up with that ended with you lost from your friends and stuck walking home from downtown (even though you lived close by). Especially since you forgot to bring your phone. You shuddered. That’s definitely not something you want to think about. Especially on New Years. You felt a hand on your shoulder, shaken from your thoughts. You look up and see Gamzee giving you a reassuring smile. It was Aradia and Dave’s idea to come and you had reluctantly agreed. You had told Gamzee on the way there as you drove to meet with everyone about your hesitations and he reassured you he’d be there the whole time. You appreciated the sentiment and smiled back. 

Your group got to the doors surprisingly fast and were ushered through the entrance into the dark club, the music blasting in your ears the minute the door opened. The place was huge. The dance floor was flashing different colors. There was a balcony on the second floor looking over the dance floor, circulating the entire room. On the ceiling there was a huge glass chandelier that reflected the many flashing lights all over the club. There were people dancing everywhere. The dj was bouncing along to the music while a big screen that made up most of the wall behind him had a clock counting down to midnight. Across the room from the dj the bar was just as busy as the dance floor. That was the first place you all headed for. Once you all got drinks you headed to one of the many tables surrounding the dance floor. You all talk for awhile, enjoying your drinks and soon you're losing track to how many you’ve had. You tried to limit how many you had at first. But Aradia had coaxed you into a few more drinks with promises that Equius was going to stay sober and that you were here to have fun. That you only lived a few blocks down and he would make sure everyone got home safely. 

Soon enough Aradia was pulling you to the floor and you were drunk enough to willingly go with her. You two danced together for a while before Equius came and nervously asked her if she wanted to dance. You encouraged her with a laugh and a thumbs up. You walked back to the table and notice that Dave and Sollux had disappeared and look to the floor where you saw them drunkenly dancing together. Wow, they really suck and dancing, you giggled to yourself. You sat with Gamzee and Karkat talking for awhile. Your conversations weren’t very interesting as all of you were shit faced and could barely hear each other over the music. Soon a guy with wild black hair walks up and starts a conversation with the three of you. You enjoy yourself for the most part when a song starts that has you bolting upwards. Gamzee and Karkat looked at you with surprised expressions while the guy, John you think, simply laughs. You couldn't care less.

“I fucking love this song.” Is all you say before you are on the dance floor. You’re far too drunk to care how others think and soon your hips are swaying back and forth with the music. You lose yourself in the chorus, singing along. You’re a surprisingly good dancer. Your father would always joke it was because Latino’s are gifted seducers and dancing was the best way to get into someone’s pants. You always blew him off, however, (he always gave silly advice like that.) but you will admit you’ve gotten a few stares before when you’ve been brave (drunk) enough to dance in public. Your hands are above and your eyes are closed when you feel hands on your hips, startling you and turn your head to look behind you. 

 

You are Gamzee Makara and you are currently staring at the eye candy that is Tavros Nitram. More like drooling. You had no idea he could move like that. You’ve always had a crush on him and every day you found out new things about him that just made you love him even more. Today was no different. He seemed to move like water, flowing with the music. It was amazing to watch. Karkat was sitting next to you, talking to some dude that showed up at some point. You have no idea how he found his way to your table. He saw you staring and followed your gaze. His eyes widened a moment before looking back and forth between the two of you. 

“Didn’t know the fucking dork had it in him. Stop gawking and go dance with him you asshole. Before someone else gets to him.” He shouts and shoves you out of the chair and you decided why the hell not. You were just as drunk as Tavros and were filled with confidence. Karkat was right as you saw a girl making her way to Tavros, a predatory smirk on her face. Like hell you are motherfucker, you think and rush to Tavros, beating her there and sending her a glare as you put your hands on his hips. She grumbles and walks away. You smirk and look down at Tavros who’s looking at you with surprise before smiling. Oh boy when he smiled. It was beautiful. He began to dance again, almost grinding into you before turning around and resting his arms on your shoulders.Your eyes met and you swear you’ve never felt such an intensity as the songs plays in the background. The two of you dance together, pretty much forgetting your surroundings. It felt as if you fit together perfectly and the swelling feeling in your chest was overwhelming but pleasant. Your gazes never leave each other as your hands roam his back and hips. He never stops smiling and you drink it up. You sway along with him as the music resonates in your ears. It only adds to the moment as it becomes even more intense every second. You don’t realize how close the two of the were until you could feel his breathe on your skin and your foreheads almost touching. The music has stopped and you hear yelling. The two of you slowly move to a stop but don’t move from there. 

 

You are Tavros Nitram and you can’t believe this is happening. You’ve sobered up real quickly as the two of you slow to a stop, the yelling in the background insignificant. His gaze is intense and you’re sure yours is too. What the hell am I doing? You have no fucking clue but you don’t want to stop. Your faces get closer and closer until his lips are ghosting over yours. They were a lot softer than you had imagined them. You had imagined many scenarios with Gamzee. Embarrassingly enough. You’ve had a crush on him since high school but you figured he would never be interested so you kept to yourself. He pulls away slightly, hesitant. You thought you’d be satisfied with imagining what kissing him would feel like but now that you had the chance you knew the real thing would be so much better. You’ve never been more right in your life as you do the most ballsy thing you’ve ever done in your life and pull him closer to you. 

As the two of your lips inch closer you hear the people around you yelling and time seems to go slower, almost stopping. 

“Three!”

Closer.

“Two!”

Almost there.

“One!”

Your lips meet in one of the most passionate and intense kisses you’ve ever had as the world around you erupts into chaos. Everyone’s jumping around and celebrating while confetti is falling around you and horns are going off. It all means nothing, however. What matters now is that Gamzee Makara was actually kissing you right now in this very moment and you can’t believe it. His lips are moving over yours and soon his tongue is exploring your mouth, your tongues dancing. His hands are all over you and there’s no space inbetween you. You run your hands through his unruly hair. It’s all heated and rushed. Everything’s so sloppy and he almost bites your tongue. It’s perfect. You smile against his lips when you’re forced to part for air and he chuckles. You both stand there, simply looking at each other, barely able to contain your giddy excitement. You feel like a stupid teenager again. 

“Do you wanna go?” He asked breathlessly. You simply nod and he takes your hand, leading you through the crowd. You make eye contact with Aradia as you pass her and Equius. She smiles and gives you a thumbs up before turning her attention back to Equius. When you’re in the car Gamzee drives like a madman. You’re surprised you don’t get pulled over or in a wreck. 

When you get to the door of your apartment you unlock the door with shaking hands. As soon as you get the door open you’re rushed through it and into your room, the door slamming behind you. Gamzee pushes you gently to the bed, getting on top of you and kissing you. This time it’s much slower. He takes his time with his tongue and runs his hands down your chest under your shirt. You shudder from the feeling of his cold fingers and run your hands through his hair, tugging slightly. He breaks the kiss and trails small kisses down your neck. He bites the spot between your shoulder and neck, surely leaving a bruise. You let out a small gasp. “Gamzee…” You breathe out. He hums against your neck in response and you tug on his shirt. “Clothes. Off. Now.” You demand.  
“Don’t need to ask a motherfucker twice.” He says before sitting up. He takes his shirt off, giving you a nice view of his toned chest. He then leans down and helps you take of yours. He takes a moment to admire your body. That was one thing you were proud of. You may be small but you were still pretty well built, if not a little chubby. He leans down and runs his tongue down your chest. You arch your back into his touch and moan. His hands find their way to your pants and he’s got them off you soon pulling them off with your boxers and kissing your inner thighs. Holy fuck, you think. Or at least you thought you did as Gamzee chuckles and come back up to kiss you. You instantly open your mouth and soon the two of you are fighting for dominance while you help him get his pants off. He grinds into you, letting out a low moan when he feels the friction. You scratch up and down his back while he leaves more bruises on your neck. Right where everyone would be able to see.

He breaks the kiss and runs his finger over your lips. You have another surge of confidence and take them in your mouth, running your tongue over them as you look at him from under your lashes.  
“Fuck, Tav.” He groans. He pulls them out and brought his hand down towards your rear, placing his fingers near your entrance. “You ready?” He asked. You nodded and winced as he put in his fingers, one at a time. It was a weird feeling and it hurt at first but it ebbed away pretty quickly. There were a few moment when his fingers barely brushed your prostate, sending a jolt through your body. You bite your lip to keep a moan from escaping your mouth. He gently bites your ear, growling. “It’s okay. Let me hear you.” You let out a loud moan when he bites down hard on your neck. He pulls out his fingers and places the tip of his member against your entrance, pushing in slowly. He moans, letting out a stream of curses. He leans over you and buries his head in your shoulder, whispering compliments into you ear as he sets a slow pace.

You nuzzle into him and moan, using all your self restraint not to touch yourself right away. “You feel so motherfucking good.” Gamzee whispers into your ear. You shudder when he emphasises this with a rough thrust. “Gamzee, holy shit.” Is all you can choke out before he starts a faster pace and hits your prostate. Soon you’re both moaning messes, all you can concentrate on is the feeling of him. The way he fits into you, the way you fit together. He’s kissing you wherever he can and you’re touching him wherever you can reach. You’ve longed for this and now you finally have it. You finally have him. You feel a warmth gathering not only in your chest but in your abdomen and you know you're close. You can tell he is too as his thrust have become more erratic. You buck into him, trying to match his pace and he takes one of his hands and begins to stroke you. You let out a loud moan, throwing your head back. “Gamzee I-I’m gonna-” You moan.  
“Me too.” He leans up and looks down at you, cupping your face in his hand. “L-let me see you.” You buck into each other wildly. He comes inside you, letting out a low moan. You come with him as you almost scream his name, your cum all over your chests. He collapses next to you and pulls you into a slow, lazy kiss. When you part his eyes are half lidded from exhaustion and you can feel yourself drifting off. He smiles and pulls a blanket over the two of you, pulling you close to him. You snuggle into his chest, getting more and more sleepy.  
“I love you.” You say in one last bout of confidence. The last thing you remember before falling asleep is his light kiss on your forehead and his reply, “I love you too Tav.”


End file.
